The invention relates to material handling apparatus, particularly to such apparatus as is used for gravity discharge of flowable particulate material through an outlet of a container for such material, which outlet is normally obturated by a hollow cone valve member.
It will be understood that the expression flowable particulate material includes granules, particles of material, powders, pellets, slurries, cake, nuts and the like which are flowable under gravity through a container outlet. The xe2x80x9cgreeningxe2x80x9d of the environment in general, and the requirements of hygiene and good practice demand the transfer of such materials without ambient contamination. With the FDA (US Food and Drug Administration) becoming increasingly involved in the manufacture of bulk pharmaceuticals and fine chemicals for subsequent use in finished pharmaceutical, food and oral hygiene products, the requirement to introduce and follow GMP (Good Manufacturing Practices) enabling process steps to be validated, is now of paramount importance.
This requirement also relates to inter-process activities, the movement of materials from one process to another.
Due to the batch processes involved the handling of Bulk Solids to the bulk pharmaceutical industry usually means the transfer of batches of 1000 kg or less from one process to another.
Methods of transfer employed by other industries (e.g. mechanical or pneumatic conveying) cannot usually be considered because requirements for cleaning, batch integrity, hygiene and containment cannot be met. Also the difficulties in handling generally poorly flowing, cohesive solids present a problem.
Therefore, traditionally the bulk pharmaceutical industry has used drums, kegs or big bags as the means of transferring batches of solids from process to process.
This is very labour intensive and requires an operator to be xe2x80x9csuited upxe2x80x9d when handling potent or toxic products. More importantly, it is also totally xe2x80x9coperator reliantxe2x80x9d on the batch being transferred to the process and not spilt on the floor. This method cannot be considered good G.M.P. and cannot provide batch traceability. Also open transfers to and from kegs will not comply with international regulations governing dust control.
Rigid stainless steel Intermediate Bulk Containers or IBC""s have been used successfully for many years in the secondary pharmaceutical industry for inter-process batch transfer. However, their introduction into the process chain has historically followed the granulation process where the powders are free flowing and create few problems of discharge from the IBC.
In the past when these traditional IBC""s, usually fitted with butterfly valves at their outlet, have been introduced into bulk or primary pharmaceutical production, they have generally failed consistently to discharge the more difficult flowing, cohesive solids found in this industry.
It is an object of this invention to seek to obviate these disadvantages.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided material handling apparatus for gravity discharge of flowable particulate material through an outlet of a container for such material which outlet is normally obturated by a hollow cone valve member, and actuator means adapted to engage the cone valve member adjacent the base thereof for raising and lowering same, characterised in that the actuator means comprises an end plate member adapted such that upon engagement with the cone valve member, the interior volume of the cone member remains substantially empty.
Using the invention it is possible to provide a relatively simple low profile apparatus.
The end plate member may be substantially planar. This provides a relatively simply manufacturable member.
The end plate member may extend substantially orthogonally to the raising and lowering direction. This provides for positive lifting and lowering in use.
The end plate member may have a peripheral skirt which extends in the raising and lowering direction. This provides for in use, mating with a cylindrical depending skirt of the cone valve member.
The skirt may terminate in an out-turned lip. This provides a rest for the cone valve member.
The end plate member may be secured to a support member carried by the actuator means. This obviates canting of the support, particularly where the end plate member may be secured to the support member by an interference fit, or alternatively the end plate member may be secured to the support member by securing means, for example bolts.
The end plate member may comprise plastic. This provides for ease of manufacture, and cleaning.
The actuator means may comprise a bellows means. This provides for a positive raising and lowering action. The actuator means may further comprise a piston and cylinder means.
This provides both an initial lift, and a guidance means.
The end plate member may include a device adapted for positive interengagement with a cone valve member. This provides for a seal to be made before discharge.
The device may comprise an inflatable ring member. This provides for positive interengagement particularly when the ring is a pneumatic ring.
There may be means to clean at least part of the interior of the apparatus. This is an advantageous system for ensuring G.M.P.
The cleaning means may comprise air wash means, water wash means, or a combined air and water wash means.
Where there is a combined air and water wash means they may be operable independently or sequentially. All these options provide versatility.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a materials handling system, comprising apparatus as hereinbefore defined and a transportable container for material, adapted for mounting on the apparatus.